Gossip Girl  the Solomon's
by gibbylover9
Summary: Now that the original cast have graduated and moved onto college, a new crew has moved in and has EVERYBODY tweeting... The Solomon's and the Carlyles... They correspond with each other, and definitely have the city BUZZING.
1. you know you love me, Gossip Girl

**hey people! **

With school starting tomorrow, everyone is in a rush at Tiffany's for last minute jewelry, Bloomingdales for some summer dresses (why? It's already school… dumb freshman), Mark Jacobs for that _one _bag that people will comment on you for, and Barney's for last minute clothes. Step aside wannabes, because the real thing is here. The Solomon quadruplets are here and here to stay. Zachary Solomon, 16, - a broad shouldered player, Aaron, 16, - a player all around with no heart, I hear, but he's sexy; tanned skin, and dirty blond hair that covers his eyes. That's all that matters here in NYC, right? Layla, 16, - watch out, girls! I'd lock up your guys for awhile. She's a heartbreaker, and a boyfriend stealer… I think she means well… Who am I kidding? She can get any guy she wants. Last but _defiantly _not least, sweet little Bethany, 16, - she is a guy magnet, but is completely content with her brothers being the only men in her life… I would be to, if I had them as my brothers! Guys swarm over her, and her over-protective brothers **hate **it. If I were you, Id stay away until they settle here at Constance, and St. Judes.

This summer, Nicky, popular and beautiful as ever, broke up, YES, broke up the three-years-going-strong relationship with Garrett. **G** now heartbroken, he's put his full attention to St. Judes swim team. Cece, Nicky's best friend aside from Olivia, is starring in the new Sundrop commercial… Do you think **N** will drop her for getting a role before her? Hmm… **O**, tan and caked with makeup, hooked up with her ex-boyfriend Andrew… Are sparks flying once again? **N** _claims_ she broke up with **G** because he supposedly hit on too many girls during their trip together in Aspen with his family, which he denies. Sophia, **N**'s ex-best friend after using her to get popular at Constance, is flying high after getting the role of Jamie Sullivan in the remake of "A Walk to Remember."

And that's not all that happened in the sparkling city of NYC, remember Isla? The ugly wannabe? Well, she's back, tan, right amount of makeup, and surprisingly not chunky anymore… worked out instead of eating those fattening Twinkies? Well, it took you long enough. Honey, it's NYC, not some wanna-be city where it doesn't matter how you represent yourself.She even came back with a boyfriend from the Caribbean… Maybe he pity's her? Also, the Solomon's aren't the only new people this school year… A buff yet mysterious boy about 18… Single? Hit me up! Unless, one of you already called him? Too bad! It is NYC, where a new hot guy is like a lonely fish and tons of fisherman ready to pounce…

**sightings **

**O **shopping at Barney's… the _upstairs… _getting ready for the big night? **N** with a new boy… Moving on so quickly? Or ready to get **G** jealous? The quad's at Central Park feeding birds and snapping a few pictures, well, at least **Z** and **B** were! **L** was checking herself out in her compact mirror, smiling sheepishly at boys who gave her a second- maybe third look. **A **was glaring at everyone who gave **B** a second look… I'm guessing **L** can fend for herself? **S** and **B** talking over lattes at Starbucks. New friendship? **L** hanging with **N** and her crew. I guess that means there's going to be a new addition to her circle? **B** buying a ticket at JFK, leaving so quickly?

**your e-mail **

**Q: ** Dear GG,

I've heard that Nicky is single again. Care to give me her number? She is FINEEE. I would tap that ANYDAY! Who wouldn't?

-Hotter Than Your Mom

**A: **Dear HTYM,

I'm sorry to say that she _might _be already taken. And no, it's not my place to give. If you're thinking I'm on of her minions, think again. I have _everyone's _number, even if I don't know you. I'm just that awesome. And hot. Wait, I know everyone!

-GG

**Q: **Dear Imposter,

I dont thnk ur the rel gossip girl like omg . . .

-texter

A: Dear T,

First, you need to learn to type… Like seriously, I can barely read that. And I'm 100% the real GG, so blow off.

-GG

**one more note **

Please, people of NYC, don't look slutty at the Back-To-School dance coming up, which combines Constance and St. Judes, for you who don't know. If doesn't set a good impression, and your popularity rate with go downhill. I wouldn't wear a short skirt and a low cut top… You shouldn't either! Now I'm off to Barneys for some last minute shopping, and I'll talk later.

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl


	2. Cutie

**Cutie**

**Bethany **

"Aaron, I'm going for a jog... okay?" I quietly asked my older brother, playing with the hem of my Lacrosse shorts. Layla rolled her eyes and turned to me, "You're sixteen. You don't need Aaron's permission to do anything, okay?" she turned to Aaron who glared at her, "Don't look at me, Bethany's too innocent for her own good." I grabbed my iPhone and hooked it on to my shoulder, hooking in my matching green headphones to my case.

"I'll be back; I might stop at Starbucks too." I told them. Aaron was about to say something, but Layla gave me a quick smile and dragged him out the room.

Once I was out of our new Penthouse, I started to think of my dad who was stationed in Afghanistan, and my mom who is a workaholic, and we never see her…

"SORRY!" I squealed as I bombarded with a tall figure, making me look up. I gasped, as a tall guy, my age, grinned down at me. He had brown sex hair –yeah, sex hair-, bright blue eyes and a broad structure. Yeah, his hair wasn't the only thing that was sexy. "It's alright," he said while steadying me. "You knew around here?" He asked, examining me, making me look down blushing. I nodded, looking up, "I'm from California." I fought the urge to roll my eyes; most people there are fake.

"Ah, a Cali girl. Must be different from NYC huh?" Before I could answer him, my phone started blasting "Trouble" by Never Shout Never. He broke out a grin, as I clumsily tried to get it off my shoulder. The contact read Zach. I rolled my eyes, and fought the urge to click Decline, but instead I clicked Answer. "Hello?"

"Where are you? We have school tomorrow and we need to pick up uniforms in an hour, as St. Jude's and Constance." Shit, I forgot!

"Oh yeah I forgot, I'll be home in like 10 minutes, okay?"

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone to see the guy slightly frowning. "Boyfriend?" He asked, looking down at his feet. I laughed, "Over protective like one, but no, my brother." He let out a chuckle.

"I'm Sean, and you are…?"

"I'm Bethany Solomon. But I got to go, I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Wait! Can I see you again?" He called after me. I broke out a grin and nodded, "Meet me at Starbucks… at 5pm. I'll be there."

"Okay! See you then, Bethany Solomon!"

At home, I quickly jogged up the flights of stairs I had to go up to reach the 7th floor. Huffing at the entrance, I barely had enough strength to open the door… Damn, I need some practice if I want to play Lacrosse again this year. "I'm home!"

"Good, now go change and take a shower. You stink, and I want to make a good impression on Constance." Layla said, smiling. She was wearing cute Marc Jacob's sweater, designer jeans and a pair of high heels. I rolled my eyes, that's all there is to her, she only cares what people think about her. After my shower, Layla practically forced me to wear something 'decent'. I thought my wardrobe was decent! I decided on wearing a pair of Hollister super skinny jeans, which hugged my butt 'perfectly' as Layla said, that I cuffed at the bottom, a blue and white plaid blouse that tightened at my waist, showing off my 'to die for curves' as Layla also said. I, wait, more like Layla topped off my outfit with a pair of Sperry's. I also grabbed a cute blazer to go over it.

"You look hot," Layla smiled at me as I walked into the living room.

"Aaron, aren't those jeans a little too tight?" Zach started.

"Shut up."


End file.
